Angels love sweet things
by Lizzy0305
Summary: Dean's watching Castiel while the angel's eating different kind of candies. But one escaped word changes everything... Deastiel, SLASH, M for reason. 1-2 chapter from 3 is ready
1. Angels love sweet things

This story was originally among my **Cookies from the dark side** story, because in the beginnng i was writing only short stories in English, but this will have 3 chapter so i decided to separate this and **Enjoy the benefits**, too.

I really hope you will like this, and please forgive me for any mistakes i made here, i'm not a native speaker and writing in english IS HARD to me x3

So, please enjoy, and let me now if you liked or not. I am really curious what you thing about this, so please *_*

**PS: Story updated at 2010.07.15 because i met with an awesome beta-reader, DiTab1, who made this story much better with her corrections :)Thank you, _Sweetie! _;)**

* * *

**Angels _love_ sweet things**

Dean watched the angel eating the sweet things he bought at the supermarket. He watched him for over an hour. Each and every movement. They didn't speak. It looked like Castiel didn't even realize that Dean was awake. The hunter didn't know why he was staring at Cas like this. He just could not take his eyes off of the angel.

Castiel put a small piece of chocolate into his mouth. He began to suck on it slowly, letting it melt on his tongue. After awhile he tried a little piece of white, plain and milk chocolate. He placed in his mouth and turned it over and over until it had melted away leaving nothing behind but the distinct cocoa flavor.

Next he tried a candy stick. At the beginning, he just used his tongue, circling it around the red and white candy. After that, the angel slid it into his mouth and closed his lips around it. He moved the stick in and out of his mouth slowly, savoring it with his eyes closed. In. Out. In. Out. Again and again. Dean moaned softly. It felt like eternity for him while watching the show the angel was unconsciously putting on; _a _s_weet, torturous eternity_. After a while the candy stick was gone but the angel wasn't finished yet. He was far from finished.

The next item he decided to try was a bonbon filled with some kind of red liquid. Castiel appeared to have not known about the filling as he bit it half. To his surprise, the sweet rum flavored liquid leaked out and flowed down his chin and onto his hand, leaving a crimson mark on his perfect skin.

"Oh, God..." Dean whispered in a nearly inaudible voice. He almost moved to lick the trail of rum from the angel's skin. He just didn't dare to. But he wanted to…so fucking much. He imagined doing it, licking up all of the red liquid from that perfect chin, then from his hand, inch by inch. Going as slowly as possible, using both his lips and tongue, taking his time. Oh yeah, he would love that. _Fuck._

But he didn't have to because as Cas realized that his hand was covered with the fluid he brought it to his own lips. His tongue slid out and licked his palm clean. But it was harder with his index finger. The crimson liquid was all over it. He stopped for a moment contemplating the best way to clean it, then with a swift motion he slipped it into his mouth and proceeded to begin sucking on it.

Dean gasped. The angel did the exact same thing to his index finger as he had with the candy stick. In and out. Until it was absolutely clean. _If he does this to his own finger, what would he do with my d...? Fuck, what am I thinkin' of!_ Dean thought desperately.

Castiel finished cleaning his skin. He took out another item from the bag.

_A lollipop? Really? Am I not hard enough?_ Dean looked down at his pants. Yeah, he was definitely hard enough.

Something else also came out from the brown paper bag.

_Chocolate sauce? You've gotta be kiddin' me..._

It looked like Cas wasn't kidding though. He picked up the lollipop and started licking it. Just with his tongue at first.

He twirled the red candy around his tongue, curiously, as if to check if it tasted the same all over. Dean watched him, breathing hard with his eyes full open, lips parted. He watched his angel's tongue playfully circle around the strawberry flavored sweetness.

_This is fuckin' erotic... How can this be so fuckin' erotic!_ Dean's groan got even louder.

Castiel was done with his initial investigation of the taste. Next he put the lollipop into the sauce. The dark chocolate spilled but he didn't care. He put the choco-strawberry goodie back into his mouth.

"Mmmm..." said Castiel.

"Ahh..." Dean moaned in reply softly.

The green eyes followed Castiel's tongue circling around the chocolate covered lollipop, licking off all of the sauce. The angel closed his eyes as he dropped his head back in pleasure. When the lollipop was clean he swirled it in the bowl of sauce again. Sucking sounds escaped from his mouth making Dean harder than he had ever been before.

_Jesus_, he thought, _if he continues this I'm going to come in my pants like a kid. Why is he this freaking hot? Why am I harder every time I look at his tongue licking a candy stick or a lollipop, or even his finger? Why do I feel like I'd like to fuck him senseless, until he's screaming, yes screaming, loudly, lustfully my name, delighted by a huge, heavenly orgasm? Ok, enough. He's done with lollipop. What's next? Strawberries and whipped cream?_

But Dean was wrong. Castiel searched for more goodies but the bag was empty. He looked sad. So sad.

Then, he remembered the bowl of chocolate sauce. He dipped his finger into the dark chocolate and raised it to his lips. His pink tongue slid out again to taste the chocolate on his skin. The way Castiel licked his own finger... It was like he was enjoying the sauce more than anything. _Or was it the licking he enjoyed so much?_ Then he put the index finger into his mouth, sliding it in slowly, millimeter by millimeter, than out, with the same slow pace, driving Dean crazy. When he finished cleaning that finger he started the whole process over from the beginning. First the chocolate again, then that tongue and sweet licking, and then the best part, the sucking. Dean was enjoying this way too much.

While the hunter was watching and wondering what it was the angel might be thinking of during the whole tasting, one escaped word answered all of his questions.

"Dean..." just a tiny little gasp but as Dean heard it, he had to bite his lip to strangle his loud moan.

In a swift motion, Castiel pulled out his finger and looked at Dean. He saw the sparkling green eyes, filled with desire. He realized Dean was watching him the entire night but he didn't seem to understand what it meant.

Not until Dean sat up and started moving towards him. He reached him, grabbing him hard by his coat and pushed him down onto the bed.

Dean pinned down the angel's hand and slowly slid his body against Castiel's. He sat down on the angel's lap, pushing his hard-on against the other's manhood.

"You really shouldn't do that, Castiel." Dean whispered against the angel's ear.

"What do you mean, Dean?" Castiel asked, calmly as always, not really knowing what was happening.

"Bringing those goodies here, Castiel," he said, his voice low. "Eating them in front of me, licking them?" As he said the words, he licked the angel's neck. "Did you really think that it was a good idea to suck on a candy stick," he bit Castiel's shoulder, "while I'm watching you?"

"I was not aware of the fact that you were watching me."

"Oh, that's why you moaned my name while you were sucking your finger, is it?" Castiel didn't say anything. His eyes were like the middle of the ocean, his lips swollen, as if somebody had bit them, his breath smelled like sweet chocolate. He didn't dare answer not knowing what would happen, or maybe he couldn't answer because of Dean's lips sliding all over his bare skin, making him feel a way he had never felt before.

"C'mon Castiel. Answer me! Did you," lips moving upwards, "think of me," reaching Castiel's chin "the whole time?" His mouth reached Castiel swollen lips but didn't touch them. Just floating there, so close, still too far away.

"Yes..." came the almost inaudible answer. Dean leaned down to the angel's mouth and kissed him hard, hungrily, determined. Castiel gasped from the attack but he kissed back immediately. The sweet kiss made him shiver; he hadn't even known he _could_ shiver.

He felt Dean's teeth biting his lips, than he felt something different, something much softer. Dean grabbed his hair and pulled his head back a little, the soft tongue slid inside his mouth, making him moan loudly into the kiss. He followed the hunter's movements, circled his tongue with his own, his hands were all over Dean. One was on his back, skimming his naked skin, while the other held his neck, not allowing the man to move elsewhere.

_He tastes like plain chocolate._ Dean thought. _God, I love plain chocolate..._

His jeans were already too tight for him, but hearing the gentle noises from Cas as he sucked his lips, as he sighed in delight, made him as hard as steel. His hips started moving automatically, providing a good image of what he was _going to_ do with the angel in the near future. He felt Castiel getting excited under him; he clearly sensed his _growing excitement_. One hand went down Castiel's chest, slowly caressing his body over the white shirt he still had on. He reached his belt and went further down. As he touched his angel's arousal, he felt Castiel swallow hard and wriggle under his hand. He smirked.

"You like this, don't you, Cas." He murmured, voice coming out hoarse. The angel's whimper was a perfect answer to the question.

"Dean... Why..."

"... Am I doing this?" He interrupted, lips on Cas's neck, one hand unbuttoning the shirt, one still massaging his cock. "'Cause you made me want you, Cas. _You_ made me want you this bad." He said, shifting Castiel's hand to his own erection.

"Ahh... God..." Castiel moaned wildly.

"Hmm, no, not God. But close to it..." The hunter replied smirking. "I'm doin' this 'cause I want to _fuck you_, Castiel. I want you to cry my name so loud that even the _angels_ can hear it." He finished with the shirt, so he was free to kiss his way down Castiel's naked skin. Licking, biting his skin like it was some kind of candy too.

"I want to do to you every dirty thought I had while I was watching you, and believe me, they were really... _really dirty._" He licked Castiel cock through the black textile. In response, Castiel lifted his hips, aching for more.

"_This_ is what I want. So, tell me Castiel, rebellious angel of the Lord, what do _you_ want?"

"Dean, I want you..."

"Here I am, _sweetie_..."

* * *

Do you want some candy, too?


	2. The chocolate covered angel

**THIS IS AN M/NC-17 RATED STORY, SO IF YOU ARE UNDERAGED PLEASE DO NOT READ (i know this won't hold you back..i just have to say this...xD)  
****I'm sure you already know this because you are here, but this is a SLASH fanfiction, which measn man-on-man action. If you don't like this stuff, please go now, i won't chase you. BUT if you like/LOVE SLASH, DESTIEL, HOTNESS, and CHOCOLATE you have to stay, because this is for you :)  
**

**Please enjoy,**

**Liz**

**PS: Story updated at 2010.07.15 because i met with an awesome beta-reader, DiTab1, who made this story much better with her corrections :)Thank you, ****_Sweetie!_ ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

**.o.O.0.O.o.**

**The Chocolate Covered Angel**

Dean unbuckled Castiel's belt and pants and he slid them down along with his boxers. He bit his lips as he saw the angel's half-hard cock. _Not yet_, he thought to himself, but it was really hard to obey. When the clothes were gone he sat back on Castiel's naked lap, his hips moving softly, hands sliding upward leisurely on Cas' chest. As he reached his tie, he grabbed it and pulled Cas up. One hand remained on the blue tie; the other went to the dark hair. He put his teeth against the angel's neck, nipping with teeth and caressing with tongue.

Castiel felt Dean's hardness pushing against him and it made his stomach clench, his cock hardening with each motion the hunter made. His hands slowly went up to Dean's body, his movement was unsure but at the same time filled with desire. His body was burning from the other's touch; from the hands wandering on his skin, from the lips and tongue licking his neck. He was utterly aware where they were going and he wanted it. Every part of it. He raised Dean's head to look into the green eyes and he saw the exact same emotions: desire, longing, craving... and need. He leaned into the hunter and kissed him gently, caressing Dean's lips with his own. Barely touching each other, wanting this even more with every kiss they shared.

Cas could only think about Dean's previous words and he realized _this _might be the best decision he had made during his entire existence. He felt something growing inside him, something which told him that this was not the end, there was so much more out there which he could explore with Dean. _So much more_.

Dean flinched from the sudden pain he felt when Castiel wildly bit down on his lips causing him to kiss back much more fiercely. He slid off the coat and shirt Cas had on. The clothes fell to the messed up blanket. He and the angel followed them with a passionate, enthusiastic kiss. Castiel was whimpering under him as Dean kissed him, his hips moving unconsciously up, rubbing against Dean's groin.

Dean disappeared for a moment and when he came back, the bowl of chocolate-sauce was in his hand.

"You love this, don't you?" he asked looking down and smirking at the now completely naked angel.

Castiel swallowed then answered shyly.

"It has a quite delicious taste."

Dean dipped his finger into the chocolate then held it out to Cas. The angel tilted his head a bit, asking for explanation.

"Lick it!" Dean demanded, still grinning. A drop of the sauce fell on Castiel's lip and he licked it off immediately.

"You want me to lick off the chocolate from your finger?" He asked still slightly confused.

"Oh yes, Castiel, I want you to put my finger in your mouth and suck it the way you sucked yours; the way you wanted to suck my dick."

The angel blushed for a moment and Dean thought he wouldn't do it but, when Castiel licked his lips he knew he had finally won the game. Castiel pulled his hand to his mouth. His tongue came out and licked the full length of his finger although only its tip was covered with chocolate. Dean closed his eyes in pleasure but when Cas' starting sucking more fervently, they flew back open again to meet with the deep blue eyes watching him.

Castiel sucked the finger in his mouth as he had with his own. He remembered how it felt to think about Dean during the night. The real thing was so much better. His tongue twirled around Dean's finger and as he heard the hunter groan harshly, he worked his mouth more intensely. He kept imagining doing this to Dean's cock, becoming more and more excited at the thought. Closing his eyes, he started pulling Dean's finger from his mouth, slowly, still caressing it with his mouth until only the tip remained between his lips then taking it back in with the same agonizing slowness as before. He intended to show Dean what he planned to do with his dick. He would begin slowly, tasting, teasing Dean, until he begged. Then he would speed up, until Dean finally found release

"Jeez Cas, if you keep doin' this, I'll come before you even touch me..." the hunter moaned in a husky voice, pulling his finger from Castiel's mouth and hand. He reached out again for the sauce.

For a moment, Castiel hoped that he was going to get to taste more of the delicious combination of Dean and chocolate, but when he reached out for Dean's hand, the hunter said:

"No, this is not for you, sweetie. It's my turn now." He put his chocolate covered finger to Castiel's chest and drew two points on it.

He leaned down to the first point and licked it off with both lips and tongue then he went to the other and did the same. A satisfied smile appeared on his handsome face for a moment as he heard Cas's sighs. Then he put two fingers in the bowl and drew a circle with the milk chocolate on the middle of the angel's chest. This time he used only his tongue to clean it. The next circle was around Castiel's hardened nipple. His tongue lapped up the chocolate sauce. Having cleaned off every bit of sauce he didn't stop but instead, circled his tongue around the angel's nipple, getting closer and closer to it. His hot breath made Cas shiver, and as his tongue finally reached the middle of the circle the feeling was almost unbearable. His hand moved to the other nipple circling around it while his hips were still moving against Castiel, he could feel the rock-hard manhood rubbing against his abdomen.

Castiel's spine bowed, desperate moans escaped from his lips. His hand wandered to Dean's hair and messed it up even more. His breath came faster and his heart beat hard under Dean's mouth.

"Ahh... Dean..." he groaned when another chocolate mark appeared on his skin. It was an arrow starting from the middle of his chest and trailing straight down to his belly, pointing at it. Dean was looking up at him, lips floating over his skin. When their gaze connected Dean licked up the chocolate with a sweet kiss, eyes still watching Castiel. The green eyes shined in the dark, tiny little sparks appeared in them every time the hunter kissed his skin.

When the next chocolate line was drawn on him he moaned roughly; he felt Dean's chocolate covered fingers moving way too slowly down from his belly over his loins, over his rigid cock entirely up to its top.

"Dean...!" he cried in surprise when he felt lips on his skin again. "W-what are you d-doing...?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dean asked smiling. Well, it was.

As Dean reached the bottom of Castiel's cock he stopped for a moment. _Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to suck _him _down? _As he looked down at the hard penis in front of him, he automatically licked and bit his lips. _Hell yes I am!_

As he took the first lick off Cas's flesh, the angel's lap moved a bit back like he was afraid of being touched. Dean looked up and found Castiel's eyes shut, his fists clenched, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was in pain.

"Castiel, look at me." He said and the eyes opened up. "You have to relax now. I know this is new for you, hell this..." he looked down to the other's manhood "...is new for me too. But I can promise you one thing Cas," he moved up, hovering over Castiel's face, "I am _not_ going to hurt you." He said and shared a sweet, gentle, chocolate tasting kiss with the nervous angel hoping to calm him down.

When he felt the tension in the body beneath him lessen and a hand was tangling in his hair, he went back down to finish what he had started.

He gave gentle kisses to Castiel's hipbones then to his loins and watched his reaction. The angel stiffed again but just for a moment, then he looked in Dean's eyes and whispered:

"Please..."

Dean immediately satisfied Castiel's wish. One hand held Castiel's hip, the other caressed his thigh; his tongue slid out and licked along the chocolate line. He used only his tongue to clean the angel's dick of the sauce. Warm satisfaction filled him up as he felt Castiel wriggle under him; the angel was finally enjoying every minute Dean spent pleasing him. As the remaining chocolate was removed he started massaging his dick with his hand, slowly moving up and down, his thumb smoothed only the top of it. He licked his lips with desire again then leaned down and gave tiny sucking kisses to him. His tongue played teasingly on his already wet tip then he glided it deep into his mouth sucking it hard.

"Dear God!" He heard Castiel cry out loudly as the angel felt his cock in Dean's warm and wet mouth. _It's nice to hear an always calm angel yell hoarsely..._ _under me_, Dean thought. He went on sucking, hand still holding Cas' dick firmly, twirling around it, lips caressing his velvet skin, tongue moistening it, sliding on it, caressing it fiercely. He was quite proud of himself for doing such a great job for the first time. He could not imagine anything else to do now, because he wanted Cas so badly to come for him, in his mouth, whimpering. Moreover, as he looked at the sweating angel whose gasps and moans filled the silence of the room he wanted to spend not just this night with him, but every night they had before the apocalypse.

Castiel grabbed the sheets under him, his fingers tenaciously holding the soft material but this time it was because of the unbearable pleasure which was spreading through his body, warming him up, burning him from the inside. His hips were unconsciously moving along with Dean's rhythm, he could barely stand the friction the hunter was providing but his body kept aching for more. He _wanted_ more. His hand gripped Dean's hair tightly and held it firmly. Dean moaned wildly while holding his cock in his mouth and feeling this, the vibration it caused, made his ass jerk up crazily. He knew he was out of control; he was now in uncharted territory.

Dean's motions became frantic, his mouth moving on him brutally, getting him as deep as humanly possible, one of his hand massaging his balls then scratching the skin on his abdomen, the other firmly stroking his cock.

"Dean, I... cannot... hold back... anymore..." Castiel wheezed croakily. "DEAN... AHHH!" An enormous scream rushed up from his throat. All of his muscles tensed at the same time and a new dimension of sensation opened up in him as he felt his first orgasm. He shouted Dean's name over and over again, as Dean held his cock in his mouth, working him through his orgasm. His chest rose from the bed and his head fell back in great satisfaction. His breathing was hard and fast even minutes later, when Dean already lying closely next to him, continued to gently caress his skin. His blue eyes were shining in the dark as he turned to Dean and said in a hoarse voice:

"That was amazingly..." he didn't know how to finish.

"You can say awesome. I'll get it." Dean smiled at him. "Are you ready for another round?" Dean asked with an evil look on his face.

"Another rou... What?" Castiel cried in surprise.

"Oh sweetie, this was just the foreplay, the best part comes next. And, by the way..." He grabbed Castiel's hand and placed it on his aching penis, "I'm so not finished yet...

* * *

Soooo, do you guys want chapter 3, too? Or was this enough for you?  
There will be one another chapter, hope you support the idea ^^;


End file.
